one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heat Man vs Fire Man
One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! Two Fighters.. No Research MELEE!!!!!! Fight! (In Wily's castle) Heat Man and Fire Man were walking together and then suddenly Quick Man appears Quick Man:have you heard,WIly has hosted a compettion of the best fire robot master and rhe prize is a huge trophy and a face-off against Megaman Heat Man and Fire Man glared at each other.. Quick Man noticed the glares Quick Man:Uh.. Quick Man ran out of sight Heat Man: I'm going to win! Flame Man:You wish you stupid lighter! Time to turn up the heat ...Fight! (Cue-Heat Man's theme) 60.... Heat Man and Fire Man dashed towards each other and they kept on clashing punches until Fire Man sends an uppercut sending Heat Man flying Heat Man:Wagh! Heat Man regains his balance and sends out a blob of fire which Fire Man dodged easily. Fire Man:That's all you got? Fire Man jumps over the blob of heat but that moment a fire pillar occurred and Fire Man was burned 50....... Fire Man ran up to Heat Man and sended out a barrage of fire. Only one flame hit Heat Man. Then in anger Heat Man grabed Fire Man spun him and threw him off the screen, Meanwhile Fire Man was at midair he shot a couple of flames at Heat man and then hit the ground hard. Fire Man saw(in first person view) that Heat Man was covered in flames was hurdling right after him! 40..... (Cue-Fire Man's theme) Fire Man rushed towards a nearby tree (slow motion) Fire Man spun and jumped to dodged the attack and Heat Man crashed into the tree! Meanwhile Fire Man send out a humongous flame beam and hit directly towards Heat Man! Heat Man was tired especailly from the crash and beam so he hid inside his lighter Fire Man:Come out you stupid lighter! Fire Man tried punching Heat Man but it didn't work. So he sends a flame uppercut under Heat Man causing Heat Man to be hit towards midair. 30... Heat Man: Crud! Heat Man opened his lighter and he safely landed in the ground. Fire Man covered his fist with fire and ran towards Heat Man. Heat Man fired his Atomic Fire Heat Man:Eat this! Heat Man was still in midair watching Fire Man Fire Man: Pathetic.... (Cue -HIs World) 20...... Fire Man dodged the attack and jumped up off the tree and punched Heat Man straight toward the ground and Heat Man fell down so hard he created a crater in the ground. Fire Man went back to the ground. But....it turns out Heat Man hid in his shell, and he was mildly hurt. Fire Man: Grr... This time Fire Man covered both his fists with fire and ran toward Heat Man. He jumped and then positioned himself for the blow. 15..... Heat Man covered himself in flames and he and Fire Man clashed and clashed until Heat Man landed an uppercut straight towards the stomach of Fire Man and Fire Man was about to charge an big beam of fire... 10..... Fire Man released the big beam of fire! (Slow Motion) Heat Man jumped really high and fired three atomic fire, Fireman was tired so it was hard to dodge. (Regular Motion). The first one, he dodged but the second one go straight on his right arm and then the third one increased the flame. 5.... As the flames died out and Heat Man landing in the ground, They both ran toward eachother with their fist raised and Heat Man's fist had fire 4.... They both kept on clashing punches until Heat Man punched Fire Man and he was sent flying and he was burning 3,,, As Fire Man was burning with agony. Heat Man mustered up all the flame power he can. Then went flying towards Fire Man with a huge fire surrounding him 2...1... Fire Man was hit as Heat Man wnt trough him K.O!!! This game's winner is Heat Man! Category:Aravy2002 Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:SniperChefAravy